hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Coptropica
The land of Coptropica is filled with wonders, beauty, smuggling, and death. This is the story of how girls can be just as evil as boys. This RPG is set in the HILT universe, about 4,200 BC. Events Tyson Pakalam and female X Winters own a floating speedfrog named The Albatross. They start out in the city of Allegario, which is a floating island, immediately entering the nearest bar and asking for jobs. The bartender kicks them out. They travel to another city-island, Bolt Columbia, and go to their bar. X buys a nice crate of rum while Tyson botches this attempt to get a job again. So they travel to Weapons Yard III. X buys a Glock and Tyson purchases a laser Uzi compact sub machine gun. Tyson then kills the weapons dealer, and takes off in the Albatross, ditching X to face the cops. Sadly, his plan fails as she talks her way out and they chase him instead. He decides to turn around and ram the patrol float, causing them both to sink below the cloud layer and hit the water. Tyson salvages parts off the Albatross to make a speedboat. Meanwhile, X joins the Police Academy. Tyson finds the police float and scavenges more aviation parts. X is assigned with other cadets - Allie the redstone expert, Jack the captain, and Xander the muscle. After being issued the standard police float, X wants to chase Tyson but they get called to a fake distress call from an Issue III Raider. Tyson, on the newly named Flying Fish, eats lunch that he fished and arrives at a low flying island, where he meets and old man. He pays a quin to ride to Castle 3. The police force then attack the raider. X argues with Jack about the wisdom of joining them with their puny ship, then mutinies and kills both Jack and Xander. To cover her tracks, she and Allie dump their bodies on the raider, then hightail it back to the Academy. The ship is investigated as normal after a battle, but X is paranoid that Allie will break or the black box will be found, so she triggers the self destruct with Allie on board. (Her report reads: I walked into a war situation with three other cadets, but was the only person to leave. Awesome.) Tyson realizes that going to Castle 3 is a mistake, and through the benevolence of a passing merchant hires a taxi. He lands at Dexteria and gets a job to steal an item from the raider ship Sunbeam. He sets out for an unknown course. X graduates from the Academy as a veteran, and gets a job at Freddy’s Merch, delivering rum to a Fred Meyer on another island. However, her ship is rigged to a set course. The transport heads to a red ship, she frantically tries to hack the computer and stops the ship successfully. (Editor's note: the gamemaster tried to, due to sexism, dull X’s intelligence but was overpowered and mauled until he relented. End of foot.) Turns out both X and Tyson were heading to the Sunbeam, who picks them both up. In the hallway, X tries to bribe the captain with rum, but it was poisoned and it kills him. Tyson bribes the new captain with money, but X tries to kill him, fails, is beaten up and thrown in the brig. Tyson then joins the raiders. The Sunbeam heads over to an island, coincidentally the old man's island, while Tyson kills the new captain and searches his room. He finds his target, a petrified squid, and throws it out the window, which for some unexpected reason blows up the Sunbeam, freeing X. She and Tyson find jetpacks and fly down to the island separately. They meet the old man, then fight for a little bit. Tyson gives up, gifts his jetpack to the old man, then commits suicide. X Winters, girl extraordinaire, flies off into the sunset, never to be seen again. X Winters 17 Scottish Girl HP 12 Intelligence +1 Endurance -1 10 quin Glock Crate of Rum Tyson Pakalam 12 Boy Intelligence +1 Lust -1 10 quin Jetpack Uzi Aviation Goggles Aviation Suit Fishing line The Albatross Hot Air Balloon Thrusters Hold 40 The Flying Fish Speedboat Hold 4